


force like magic

by joshllyman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Volleyball, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Ginny moves to the United States to pursue her dream of playing professional volleyball. Luna would happily follow her anywhere.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	force like magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyryans (ryankellycc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/gifts).



Luna brings the last of the boxes into the studio with a slightly less-than-ladylike grunt and sets it on the old desk that she’d insisted on hauling across the ocean. Ginny wasn’t especially keen on it, but it’s her lucky desk and there’s simply not a replacement for it. In short order, this room will be transformed, shedding the mildly-haunted look it currently boasts. The dark paper will be torn from the walls and replaced with the bright yellow she prefers in a room that’s intended for creative purposes. She can imagine it if she closes her eyes; sunlight streams in through the large old windows, beaming down onto her canvas and inspiring a fresh new stroke of paint.

A pair of arms wraps around her, and she isn’t surprised, exactly, but she jumps just a little before easing into their hold. 

“Caught you daydreaming again,” Ginny says, pressing a kiss to the spot just below her ear.

Luna hums in agreement and continues in her imagination; Ginny’s presence requires a slash of red across her painting, fierce and determined as the spirit within her girlfriend. “Just picturing the finished product,” she says.

“We have to finish moving in before we can finish any products,” Ginny observes.

Luna opens her eyes and twists in Ginny’s arms so she can see her. Ginny’s plastered in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead and her mouth hanging open slightly as she pants. The muscle top she’s wearing clings to her small frame and shows off her abdomen. She’s done the majority of the work today and it shows, and Luna fills a twinge of embarrassment as a blush fills her cheeks.

“We’re nearly done, I think,” Luna says. The last time she’d been downstairs, a good twenty minutes or so prior, the truck was almost empty. By now she imagines it’s down to just a few more boxes.

“Just about,” Ginny agrees. “If it’s okay, I want to get the gym set up either tonight or tomorrow so I can start getting workouts in.”

“I don’t suppose you count all the moving as your work out for today?” Luna teases, pressing her nose against Ginny’s.

Ginny grins. “For my arms, maybe. But my first workout with the team is next week and I don’t want to get behind.” 

“The team” is the Northeast Force, a brand new professional women’s volleyball organization out of Wilton, Connecticut, and the reason Ginny had left behind everything she knew and flown across the ocean. Everything except Luna, who would happily follow Ginny anywhere.

“Of course,” Luna agrees. 

Ginny pops another kiss onto her cheek, a loud smacking sound echoing through the room and causing Luna to giggle. “We should order pizza later!”

“We can check out the local offerings,” Luna says thoughtfully. “I can do some research, if you like.”

“You just want to watch me lift heavy things, don’t you?” Ginny teases.

Luna blinks several times, innocence in her gaze. “Of course not.”

Ginny grins wildly. She knows Luna’s games far too well. “Internet guys should be here in a bit, too.”

“Pizza and anime?” Luna says, her lips lifting in a smile. “There’s a new episode of Haikyuu!! online I think.”

“You know it,” Ginny says. “I’ll be back in a bit, love.”

Ginny kisses her once more, on her nose this time, and releases her from her grasp. She hums something that suspiciously resembles a Haikyuu!! opening as she goes back down the stairs to grab more boxes, and Luna turns back to her studio-in-progress. 

There’s a meow, and Knox the cat scrambles into the room and onto the desk. 

“We’re so lucky, Knox. Don’t you think?” Luna asks, offering him a scratch behind his ears.

Knox meows again and erupts into purrs.

“Yes, the luckiest,” she says to him. “I couldn’t agree more.”

\---

Ginny tugs at her braid once more, a nervous gesture she’s never been able to shake. Luna always teases her about it, but Luna’s not here, and her teammates don’t know her well enough yet to call her on it. The captain, an impossibly tall blonde middle blocker named Hannah, calls them together for a pre-game pep talk. Ginny joins her teammates in the huddle and is comforted by the hands on her back.

“First game of the season,” Hannah says. She’s from Texas and it shows, her words thick with a drawl that has consistently delighted Ginny since they met. “We’ve been training for this and we’re more than ready. Each one of you is an essential part of our team, and if we’re all in working order, our machine is equipped to handle whatever they throw at us.”

“Today our machine is a pineapple slicer,” the libero, a tiny girl with magenta spikes and a pierced tongue, says. Alicia’s got a feral gleam in her eyes and Ginny is thankful once again they’re teammates and not opponents. 

A ripple of laughter goes through the rest of the team. 

“Well, whatever the machine is,” Hannah continues. “It’s well-oiled and we’re gonna win today.”

“Should pineapple slicers be our cheer for today?” Katie, one of the other wing spikers, suggests.

“Gonna slice the  _ fuck _ out of those Hoosiers,” Alicia says, and Ginny joins in with the laughter again.

Hannah shakes her head and grins. “If you guys say so. Pineapple slicers on three!”

\---

The starters gather in the entrance just before the court. The non-starting players clap each of them on the back as they go out with the coaches. 

“Got anybody watching today, Weasley?” Alicia asks, appearing at her shoulder. “My fiance never misses a game. She never has any idea what’s happening, but she comes anyway.”

Ginny smiles. “Luna did a bunch of research so she’d know what was going on at the games.”

“Luna?” Alicia questions.

Whatever Alicia might have said next is drowned out by a voice booming through the gym.

“Introducing your home team, the Northeast Force!” the announcer shouts through the PA system, and the crowd causes a ruckus that nearly drowns him out.

“Captain and middle blocker, Hannah Abbott!”

Hannah gives them all a thumbs up and runs out onto the court with her arms in the air.

“Vice captain and wing spiker, Katie Bell!”

Katie salutes and follows after Hannah.

“Outside hitter, Ginny Weasley!”

Ginny runs to her spot on the outside as cheers launch through the stadium. She’d gotten a bit of a reputation in her uni years, consistently ranked among the best outside hitters in the country, and it seems to have followed her here as the crowd chants her name. 

But no voice in the crowd is louder than Luna’s. Ginny can see her easily, partially because she’s in the front row and partially because she’s decked head to toe in team colors. Her face is painted navy and white in a starburst from her nose out to her cheeks and jaw. Her hair is painted, too, and tied up into two buns that each hold a pom pom. She’s wearing a jersey and jeans that she’s decked out with patches and fabric markers and paint and Ginny’s eyes prick with tears as she takes her in. The people on either side of Luna give her a healthy amount of space, but she doesn’t seem to care at all as she screams Ginny’s name at the top of her lungs. 

The rest of the team follow her out, but Ginny barely hears the announcer, busy as she is staring at Luna.

“Middle blocker, Angelina Johnson!”

“Middle blocker, Astoria Greengrass!”

“Setter, Cho Chang!”

“Libero, Alicia Spinnet!”

“Huddle!” Hannah calls once they’re all on the court, and the team gathers one last time.

“You know that lady in the first row?” Hannah asks Ginny, laughter in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“That’s my girlfriend,” Ginny answers proudly, and she can’t think of a better way to come out to her team.

“Bet,” Alicia says, grinning and offering Ginny a fist bump that Ginny gladly returns. “That’s ten bucks, Chang.”

Their setter frowns at Alicia. “I don’t have it now. These uniforms don’t have pockets.”

Everyone laughs, and it serves as a nice tension breaker as they put their hands in. “Force on three,” Hannah shouts. “One, two, three!”

“Force!” the team echoes, and Ginny trots back to her spot as the game begins.

\---

When Luna finds her after, Ginny grabs her up in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Luna squeals happily and hangs on tight. The paint from her face rubs off on Ginny’s skin, but she couldn’t care less.

“My good luck charm,” Ginny says, setting her down and kissing her on the lips. There’s shouts from her team behind her. “You’re like magic.”

“Magic,” Luna echoes, and her hands find Ginny’s waist. “Magic like that back attack in the second match?”

“Exactly like that,” Ginny agrees, and she couldn’t be more thankful that Luna’s here for her no matter where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> The Northeast Force is a real team really based in Wilton, CT, although it's hard to find anything about them on the internet since they just formed in 2019. The Indiana Team Pineapple is also real, although they're in a different league than the Force.  
> thanks forever to my team  
> links to socials/carrd in profile


End file.
